Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Many existing display devices have been replaced with thin, flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays.
A flat panel display device may generally include a transparent protector, which is provided on a display panel where images are realized and protects the display panel. To improve the visibility of images displayed by the display panel and the robustness of the display panel, the display panel and the transparent protector may be firmly bonded together by using an ultraviolet (UV)-curable adhesive. More specifically, the display panel and the transparent protector may be firmly attached to each other with a UV-curable adhesive interposed therebetween, and the UV-curable adhesive may be cured by applying UV light to the top of the transparent protector and the sides of the flat panel display device.